A mobile app is a computer program designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers and other mobile devices. The term “mobile app” or simply “app” refers to a mobile software application. Apps are usually available through application distribution platforms that are typically operated by the provider of the mobile operating system, such as the “App Store®” operated by Apple, Inc., “Google Play®” operated by Google Inc., “Windows Phone Store” operated by Microsoft Inc., etc. These application distribution platforms typically take the form of an online store (commonly referred to as an application market place), where users can browse through different app categories, view information about each app (such as reviews or ratings), and select the app. The selected app is offered as an automatic download, after which the app install. Usually, the selected app is downloaded from the platform to a target device, such as a particular mobile device (e.g., iPhone®, Android® phone, Windows Phone®, etc.) installed with a corresponding mobile operating system. However, the selected app may also be downloaded to laptop or desktop computers in certain situation.